New Beginning
by Damnstraight
Summary: Bella lives in England with Alice. Bellas parents and family is dead. When Alice decides to take her to a club/bar and meets Edward, what happens? is he the one? This is just a cute story, no dramatic twist.If you'd prefer that then this story isnt for u
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning 

_(Twilight characters-different storyline set in England 2000)_

**_(i do not own any of these characters, stephanie meyer owns them and so on, blah blah blah)_**

_Prologue_

_Bella's alone in the world, her parents were killed in a car crash, her sister went into a depression and committed suicide and she has no soul mate. She has a roommate/friend but she is still so lonely. What will she do? Will she ever find happiness? _

_Chapter 1:_

_Bella's P.O.V_

"ARGH!" I screamed in frustration. "NOT HAPPENNING!"

"Stress Less, Bella" Alice said calmly "I'm taking you out tonight, and your coming whether you like it or not!"

"THIS PROJECT IS DUE IN A WEEK!!" I screamed "I CANT!" _(I have a project on Africa's finest destinations for the travel agency where I work.)_

"Yea, in a week" Alice said trying to convince me "By the way, why did you even accept that job at the travel agency anyway? You knew it would be a lot of work. You shouldn't have turned down the job acceptance to the book store!" Alice stated.

"I don't know if you have noticed or anything, but I'm tight on money at the moment, and no I will not accept yours" I snapped

"Jeez Bella, your really uptight, you should have a hot bath or something" Alice said in a concerned voice. "Or you should find a man that can do all that work for you. Ooh! Ooh! I know where I'm taking you tonight!" Alice squealed in delight.

I groaned. "Alice please, how about tomorrow or some other time"

"NO! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF BELLA! "Alice screamed

All of a sudden there was a tapping noise underneath our feet. "Keep it down up there!" a voice called.

"Bella, please, please, pretty please!" Alice Begged

I couldn't say no to her angelic face. "Fine but I choose what I wear!" I stated

"Umm… About that, I already knew you would come, because, I mean, you always cave, so I already chose your outfit for you" Alice said with a weak, yet innocent smile.

At that I couldn't help myself but laugh.

_Alice's P.O.V_

YES! She caved! It was so easy! I wonder what she thinks of the outfit I picked out for her.

"IM NOT WEARING THAT!" I heard Bella Yell

_Bella's P.O.V_

While Alice stood still, deep in thought, I decided to see how bad the outfit was. Laid out on my bed was a dark denim mini skirt, a white tank-top, a black pair of flats and a bunch of necklaces.

"IM NOT WEARING THAT" I yelled uncontrollably

Alice walked in a little offended but that soon changed when she walked over to my closet. She started pulling out items of clothing, tsking at random things.

Her eyes went wide as she pulled out a pair of faded black denim skinny leg jeans, and a pair of shiny ankle length heels _(boots) _

"YES! I'm a genius!" Alice squealed.

Alice handed me a warm towel, and told me to get in the bath. I did so without complaints.

I stepped into the bath, the hot water instantly un-knotted my muscles. Alice was right I stress a lot for no reason.

I sighed and sank deeper into the water.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Bella's P.O.V_

"Are you ready yet?" Alice said as she grew impatient.

"Coming, coming" I mumbled back to her. This is not going to be good, Alice is going to turn me into a Barbie doll or something and she won't settle for any less perfect.

As I staggered into the bathroom, Alice's jaw dropped, she gasped and whispered "Bella you look great!" She then looked down to what she was wearing and dashed off to find something else to wear.

Alice came out in a dark blue, strapless dress, blue velvet heels and a silver, sapphire necklace on. She looked stunning!

We grabbed our bags and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a long trip and most of it was in silence. It gave me a lot of time to think.

"Alice where are we going?" I asked

"Just a little night club I know" she replied with a huge grin growing on her face.

I rolled my eyes and smiled with her. I was actually quite relaxed _(which I hadn't been in ages) _

As we stepped out of the car it started to pour, a wicked grin grew across my face and Alice edged away a little frightened, which of course made my grin wider. Without thinking I pulled Alice with me to the closest puddle and jumped. Alice squealed and ran off to the club. I followed her inside.

We were sitting at the bar when Alice looked around; a small smile grew across her face. She turned to me and said she needed to use the bathroom. Alice headed towards the bathroom.

I was sitting alone-a little miffed that Alice wanted me to come so much and then just took off-when someone tapped my shoulder; I quickly turned around and saw a tall man with an angelic face. He had emerald green eyes and bronze hair. He smiled a crooked smile. He introduced himself as Edward Cullen. I couldn't help myself but just stare at his perfect face.

"And your name is?" he asked with a smile

"Oh...uh… sorry, I'm Bella Swan" I stuttered _Yea real smooth Bells_ I thought to myself.

"Are you here with anyone tonight?" he asked

I looked around and saw Alice chatting up a man with blond hair.

I shook my head.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked

"Of course not, here sit down" I tapped the seat next to me

He just smiled at me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He was so easy to talk to, I felt like I had known him for my entire life.

"It is getting late" I said after a while of conversation.

I don't think he heard me because he was staring deeply into my eyes. I couldn't help but do the same. We held our gaze for an immeasurable moment.

"Uh… yea… um… I have work tomorrow" I stuttered _and again real smooth _I thought

Edward smiled and got up. We walked to the door.

"Um… I have to tell my friend that I'm leaving, I will be right back" I said quickly

"Of course" he said softly

I ran back to Alice, which at that point, was practically getting it on in the club, and told her I was leaving.

I met Edward at the door again.

"Do you have a ride?" Edward asked

I just shook my head not wanting to embarrass myself anymore than I already have.

"I will give you a ride" he offered

I smiled and said "I would like that, thank-you"

We walked to his car and he opened the passenger side door for me to get in. I smiled at him.

We were silent when we were driving back. When we reached my apartment he pulled over, opened my door and walked me up to my room.

"Would you like me to call you later?" Edward asked

I smiled and asked for his phone. Immediately he pulled his phone from his pocket. I dialed my number in and saved it. I handed my phone over and Edward took it and saved his number.

I smiled. Swiftly, Edward bent down and pecked my cheek, I blushed.

"Goodnight Bella" he said soothingly

"Night" I said in return.

I walked in my room, changed into my pyjamas and turned the radio on.

Music poured from the speakers. **_(you should listen to the song, it is where i got my inspiration from =] avril lavigne-nobodys home)_**

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

_Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah, oh_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
she's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

A single tear rolled down my cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(i do not own any of these characters, stephanie meyer owns them)**_

_Chapter 2:_

I woke up that morning feeling groggy and tired.

"Well good morning Bella" Alice said happily

"Morning" I replied my voice thick.

"Bella, tell me, what happened last night?" Alice asked me. Curiosity burned in her voice.

"We talked, we left, we exchanged numbers, we said goodnight. .Story. " I said a little annoyed that she was already questioning me.

"What is the time?" I asked while rubbing my temples.

"2 P.M" she replied quickly "You have a missed call, and two messages from someone named Edward"

I jumped up quickly and ran to my mobile. The first message read:

_Bella_

_Hope you had a good rest, by what Alice told me you did. _

_Edward. _

The second one read:

_Bella _

_I was wondering-when you wake up-if you wanted to grab some coffee with me?_

_Edward _

I smiled to myself. He really does like me.

"What are you smiling about? Hey pass me that!" Alice half yelled. I passed my mobile to her. Silently she read it.

"Awww! That is so cute!" Alice said a smile growing on her pixie-like face.

"What are you doing later?" I asked Alice.

"I'm going out with Jasper" Alice said excitedly

"Okay, good…" I hadn't finished speaking when Alice cut in

"GOOD!! You want me to leave?" Alice said sarcastically

"I wasn't finished" I said dully

"I know, I just like to annoy you… But only sometimes! Don't get offended!" Alice said quickly

"When exactly are you leaving" I asked

"seven" Alice said excitedly again.

"Okay, I will be back, I need to make a phone call" I said while dashing towards the phone.

I dialed Edward's number and waited for him to pick up. (_Edward__- Bella)_

_Hello? _

_Hey it's Bella, _

_Oh, hey Bella how did you sleep?_

_Yea it was ok. Um I am sorry I didn't wake up earlier Alice just watched me sleep talk and she thought it was hilarious. I think the coffee option is out now but how about dinner? _

_That would be great. I will pick you up around six maybe? _

_Yea sounds good, I can't wait, and I will talk to you soon, okay? _

_Yea okay, bye. _

_Bye _

"YES! Bella can I please choose what you wear, please, please, pleeaassee?" Alice asked excitedly

"Fine, but I get a say in what I wear too" I answered wishing I would just have said no.

"You won't regret this Bella, I will make you look great!" Alice said quickly "Now follow me" Alice said as she stared towing me towards the closet.

Alice rummaged around my closet for a while until she pulled out a green layered strapless dress. It was knee length and had a silver waist band. She burrowed deeper and pulled out green satin heels. They matched perfectly. Alice then moved onto the bags.

In one swift motion, Alice spun around and said "were going shopping"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After a long hunt for the perfect bag we found it, a green bag that would match the shoes and dress. While we were there we came across a jewelry store. I found a emerald green silver necklace and matching earrings.

"YAY!" Alice squealed

I was dressed and my make-up was finished. I was thinking about the colour of his eyes when I heard a soft knocking on the door.

I jumped up and practically ran to the door. When I opened the door I couldn't help but stare into his deep, emerald eyes. He looked like a stunned mullet! Did I really actually look that nice?

"Hey" I half whispered.

"Hi" he answered in return

"Hey Alice" he called over my shoulder but without taking his eyes off of me. I smiled.

"Hey" Alice replied "Well you two had better be going" Alice said with a playful grin on her pixie face. I will have to thank her for that.

"You're beautiful" Edward said softly as he opened the passenger side door for me. I blushed.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Well I know a really pretty lake which has a waterfall" he said with a smile "I had someone decorate the area with candles and other decorations as such. I also have a picnic dinner and Champaign" he smiled a crooked smile. I smiled too.

We pulled over at the side of the road-a lonely road. Edward got out of the car and opened the passenger side door for me. We walked into the night together hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry I haven't written much lately, too many exams and what not. If you have any ideas to what I should put in the story please say so! Thanks **

**- Alex **

_Chapter 3_

_Bella's P.O.V _

We were walking along a narrow path for about ten minutes when finally I saw some candles directing us to where we needed to go.

I looked up at Edward who was already staring at me. I blushed. He smiled and stopped us.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful" He sighed

You wouldn't believe it but, **(Dramatic Pause) **I Blushed.

Edward led us toward a picnic blanket on a fairly large boulder **(Smooth face – If you know what I mean)**. There were candles surrounding the rock and a picnic basket in the middle. Everything was so beautiful.

Edward helped me up the rock and we both sat down. He opened the basket and pulled out a plate of salmon, a bowl of well organized salad and a pizza box. I had no Idea why.

Edward noticed that I was looking at the pizza questioningly and smiled.

"Just in case you don't like salmon" He said softly.

I smiled. He was so sweet.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to play a game" Edward said smiling

"Ugh, ok" I said I little confused

"How about 20 Questions?" Edward asked

I nodded

"Ok you start" he said

I nodded again thinking of a question. Edward handed me a plate of salmon and salad.

"Favourite colour" I asked before taking a bite of salmon

"Hmmm… Brown" Edward said staring deeply into my eyes. I was dazzled.

"Your favourite colour?" he asked

"Green" I said, although I swear three days ago it was blue.

Edward smiled. Pleased almost.

"My turn" Edward said quickly

"Favourite flower"

"Tulip" I said strongly

"Ok" I said thinking of a question "Favourite food"

"Steak, not very original I know but you can't beat a steak on the barbeque" Edward said smiling

"No your right, steak is nice, very popular"

We continued asking questions and eating salmon and pizza. It was well past ten before 10 before we decided to leave.

"Do you have a jacket?" Edward asked concerned

"Um… No I don't" I replied

Edward shrugged off his jacket and held it for me to put my arms through.

"Thanks" I said blushing

"Anytime" Edward replied smiling

Before I knew it we were at the car. Edward held the passenger side door open for me to climb in. Of course I blushed.

While we were driving home Edward turned the radio on. Classical music poured out the speakers and swept through the car.

"Clair de Lune?" I asked surprised. I didn't know Edward liked this type of music.

"You know Debussy?" Edward asked equally surprised

"Well not much, but I used to listen to my favourites when I was younger" I replied

The trip home was peaceful and quiet. We didn't need to say anything or it would have ruined the ride.

When we arrived, Edward – the perfect gentlemen – opened the door for me to get out.

"Thanks" I mumbled

Edward walked me to my apartment door. We stood there for a moment. He looked nervous.

"I was wondering if you wanted – "

"Kiss me" I cut him off

Edward leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. An electric current ran through my body.

All too soon he pulled away.

"Goodbye Isabella" Edward breathed.

I smiled, opened my apartment door and went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

He couldn't be more perfect. First of all, his looks, he could have been Adonis if I didn't know better, but he was so much more than that. He was deep. Edward was perfect. I couldn't see a single flaw. I really liked him, no; I loved him, more than anything in my world.

"Bella?" a familiar voice called from in the kitchen.

"Yes" I sighed

"What happened?" she asked giggling

"I love him, I really, really love him" I whispered, smiling

Alice smiled and hugged me.

"I'm so happy for you Bella" Alice smiled

"Thank you Alice" I said. "So how is Jasper going?"

"Uh, why don't you ask him yourself?" Alice asked

"No, I meant how you two are going"? I explained

"Oh! Right, we are going so well" Alice said

The night ended with Alice describing every small aspect of Jasper, even the way his leg hair shimmered in the sunlight, well, not exactly but she was close enough.

I woke up happy, more than that, I was on top of the world. I decided to get up and move around. I went to the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal. I couldn't stop thinking of Edward. I finished my breakfast and checked my phone for new messages. Didn't have any so I called Edward and asked if he wanted to go to the beach. He told me that he would love to and would pick me up around eleven.

"Alice" I called

Alice appeared around the corner within a second. I couldn't believe what I was about to do.

"Would you like to take me shopping to get a new bikini?" I asked

Alice squealed and rushed me to get dressed and out the door. I couldn't believe I asked Alice to take me shopping. It would most likely be disastrous, but I mean, I needed it.

We shopped an hour which seemed to drag on forever, I just wanted to see Edward, but I still had to wait an hour and a half. In the end we found a swimwear shop which was perfect. I bought a deep purple monokini. It was a halter neck and had large holes cut from the sides. It was the perfect shape and style for my body.

We headed home and I let Alice dress me up like a doll. She put the slightest amount of waterproof mascara on me. I didn't see the point in doing so when I'm just going to the beach, although I do really want to look good for Edward.

The time slowly passed and Edward came to pick me up as planned.

"Hey" Edward greeted

"Hi" I replied

"You look stunning, as always" Edward said

"Thank you" I whispered and blushed.

Edward lifted his hand and brushed the length of my cheek bone.

"Ugh!" Alice exclaimed throwing her hands in the air "Just go already"

"Um, okay, I will see you later Alice" I said

"Bye!" she said cheerfully


End file.
